The Dream World
by The Raven of Dark Moon Death
Summary: This is the short story about my OC Princess Dreamwalker and her world, The Dream World, where she lives with her family and the citezens. One day, in Equestria, Pinkie Pie's perfect prank goes wrong and Rainbow Dash rips the fabric of space, you know, the average thing!
1. Chapter 1

(Hello, I cannot do spacing on this, sorry, it's just one of my limitations. GravityFallsMD, this explains about when we were in RP, PRINCESS DREAMWALKER'S BACKSTORY IS HERE! Please R  
It will be a good story, I promise!)-(Fluttershy's POV,  
Cloudsdale)- I watched as Rainbow Dash flew through the sky,  
busting clouds, preparing to try for the Wonderbolts again. "This will be totally awesome!" she yelled. "Uh, y-yeah..  
Wo-hoo..." I replied, looking towards the clouds below me.  
Twilight, who had mastered her wings, flew up to me as I sat on a soft cloud. "Hey Fluttershy, what's going on?" "H-hi Twilight, Rainbow Dash is practicing for the Wonderbolts again."  
Rainbow Dash flew through the sky yelling in exitement. I gave my shy smile as she tried at a tough cloud. "Hey, what's with this cloud?" She asked pushing at the cloud. She flew back a few meters away and tried the cloud with a Sonic Rainboom; huh, I never saw her this mad. I guess the cloud just ruined Dashie's attempt at breaking a record. She just ran into the cloud with a loud thud.  
"That's strange, let me see that cloud.." Twilight said,  
flying over to the cloud. She knocked on it, and a metal banging was heard. She used her magic and loosened a steel panel off. "Hey,  
this isn't a cloud!" Pinkie Pie bounced up off a trampoline.  
"Hi! Did- Rainbow- Dash- Fall- For- My prank?" "Pinkie!"  
Twilight yelled, "What were you thinking?!" "Well- I thought- We could- all get- a good laugh!" We all flew to the ground. "Pinkie get that THING out of the sky!" Rainbow Dash ordered, I just tried to shrink down. Pinkie took out a small remote control and made the cloud come down, and it fell in front of us. I looked up and saw a sliver of pink in the sky. "Hey,  
guys." I tried. "Pinkie that was so irresponsible, somepony could've gotten hurt!" Twilight yelled. "I-I think we should go see-" "Sorry! I just wanted to bring a smile to my good ol' friend's face!" Pinkie replied sarcastically. "Guys,  
seriously we should-" "Hey guys!" Rainbow Dash yelled.  
"Look!" She pointed to the pink sliver in the sky. Twilight nodded, "We should go check it out." So, we flew up there and saw the most unbelievable thing ever. It was a pinkish sky with peach clouds. Floating peices of earth held structures on them, large flying ships were docked in various spots. "I-I'll just go back home, to Ponyville.." I wispered. "Oh, no you're not!  
You're coming too!" There was a large castle on the main peice of the earth. "I think we should go there," Twilight started, "we could find out where we are!" Rainbow nodded and I backed up to the exit, but I was caught. So we began to fly to the castle. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Sup bros? I MISSED THE SEASON FINALE AND I CALL MYSELF A BRONY! WHYY-Y-Y...)-(Twilight's POV)- We flew over to the rock, there were unicorns and pegasi (I guess) but no earth ponies, that's sorta weird. There were smiles upon everyponies' faces. It had some nice plants and decor, Rarity would've loved it up here. A mail pony and her apprentice came around to us, I never knew mail ponies ever needed apprentices, "Hey,  
never seen you before, what's your name?" I am Twilight Sparkle,  
they are Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy." "A princess eh,  
never heard of ya'. Anyways, the name's MetalicaWings." The metalic purple pegasus nudged her small apprentice. The purple pegasus had a rainbow mane, far longer than Rainbow's and with a single black streak. The tiny yellow pegasus that was the other's apprentice opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. "Sorry,  
he's a little shy. His name is Scorch." "We're just heading for the castle." I noted. "Oh cool, we're going there too!  
Just follow me." She lead the way through winding streets of quartz. We came upon the castle, it was much larger than I thought.  
Two dragon statues sat in a regal yet defensive pose. They animated as soon as we got to the gates. "Who dares enter?" asked the right one. "To the throne room, I brought the little prince." Metallica responded. The left statue nodded. The throne room was huge, there was a light, silver throne, a mid-tone gold one,  
and a dark, obsidian one. Upon them sat figures, one an orange female alicorn with a purple mane, then, there's also a yellow male one with a deep blue mane. The other one was something like Discord, but with a different color pallete. "Hello Metallica, you have Scorch?"  
Asked the alicorn. Metallica nodded, she looked back and wispered,  
"That is Princess Dreamwalker, she creates and monitors all the dreams. That one is her husband, Sir Lightning Rod He was a captian in the war. That one is Distort Sphere, the princess' brother, who channels nightmares." I cocked my head slightly to the right, "I never heard of em'." "Metallica, who are you talking to?"  
asked Dreamwalker. "Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends,  
Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy." she responded. "Oh yes, I know them, they're from the OtherWorld." Everypony in the room's eyes widened. "Wait... How did you get here?" She demanded.  
Rainbow Dash stepped forward, "We came in the rip the sky, your highness, to see where it lead." "Hmm... show me this 'rip'  
please." We flew to the spot where we saw the tear. The Princess flew with her counterpart to the Celestia's castle, followed by Metallica and a black unicorn with a purple mane known as ShadowHeart. They burst through the door, "Whatever is the meaning of this?" Dreamwalker asked. Celestia shook her head, "I don't know what you mean, or who you are!" Lightning Rod looked to his wife, you forgot, the memory.." 


	3. Chapter 3

(Hello, where are your reviews? This I must know! Happy Mother's Day!)-(Princess Dreamwalker's flashback)- There was cannon fire all around, wounded ponies littered the feild. Earlier that day, an earth pony, Drayden,  
and his army unlocked the power of dragons, creating a hybrid. Dragon DNA was merging with their own, at a cost. All the dragons in our kingdom were dead. We had many races in our army, pegasi, unicorns,  
changelings, and griffons, all of which you can see crowding the streets of the Dream World. We couldn't trust earth ponies. Sir Lightning Rod nearly got killed. His changeling wing man, Hunter Flame, worked at his side. I looked over it all with my brother, I had to look after my children, Scorch and Seria. Distort finally decided he had to help. He forced the army into a grey wasteland,  
locked behind the door of pure steel. We found the earth ponies too hostile and ripped our kingdom out of the ground, creating a large canyon. Guards blocked the steel door in case of curious fillies and colts. My brother and I left our father Discord behind to seek a safer home. After the war, we had wiped the memory of everypony in Equestria. Alas, we found an earth pony filly, Paprika, whom I had adopted into our misfit family. And I'm sure father forgot us by now.-(present day, Rainbow Dash's POV)- We stared with like, REALLY wide eyes; ya' know, kinda' suprising. Celestia looked sympathetically at the other princess, "I'm sorry for your trouble, but nearly everything has changed." I rolled my eyes, "Nearly, more like barely. I almost broke my neck out there!" Fluttershy somehow escaped to her cottage, I flew off to catch her, leaving the dramatic scene behind me. I saw Flutters sitting on her porch, playing with Angel. "Come on," I groaned, "We gotta go on back to Twilight." She smiled, "I think you two have it under control." I shook my head, "No,  
I couldn't take the boredom. COME ON!" I ended up pulling her to Celestia's castle. I spat out a ball of pink hair. I trembled, how DISCUSTING! The drama seemed to be over, and the princesses made a deal of some sort. Then I caught Fluttershy trying to get away,  
AGAIN! 


	4. Chapter 4

(Yikes, a war! Wait, why am I acting suprised?  
The flashbacks will be scattered, as peices of the puzzle come together, you know, THAT thing.)-(Twilight's POV)- Dreamwalker hid her head, "And now, who knows if somepony will release the Drayik Army!" I smiled, "No worries! Me and my friends will help you keep your kingdom safe!"  
She looked doubtful, "I don't trust earth ponies." "Okay,  
there goes two friends... But the rest of us CAN help you!" She nodded, a bit on the uneasy side. I began to wonder, why DOES her brother look like Discord and WHY does he look a bit different. I shook it off my back, and went to the library. I sent out letters to Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. They arrived quickly, "Hello darling, what ever did you call us here for?" Rarity asked.  
"Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy already know," I began, "we're going to help secure the Dream Dimension! Yaaay!" I tried to make it sound fun, but it came off as childish. "Oh, uh, I have to go take care of my animals, bye!" Fluttershy started to bolt.  
"No need, I got some pet sitters for all of us!" Rainbow Dash began to hover a few feet, "Let's go then!" I grabbed Spike and we left, "What are we doing?" He asked mid-flight. I rolled my eyes, "I said it back there, and I'm not saying it again!" We arrived to see Pinkie Pie had bounced up from the trampoline, into the other world. Rarity was riding Fluttershy, now there's an image that's burned into my head. Pinkie was standing in front of the large steel door, "Pinkie don't do it!" we screamed in unison.-(Celestia's castle,  
nopony's POV)- The dream princess released the memories back into everypony. Memories of war and bloodshed filled Luna and Celestia's head.-(flash back Luna's POV)- Celestia was busy with the war as I paced my room, apparently this happened before the whole banishment thing. I nearly wore down the rug underneath my hooves. Celestia jotted down some quick battle strategies and sent them to the general, General CloudedDiamond, she was a pretty good general, considering... I don't quite remember that yet, but it'll come, in time. Discord had children, a family, and here he was in stone. I feel, no regret really. We were helping his kin in warfare,  
I think that's nice enough for the guy. Anyways, I looked out the balcony and saw another battle, we had won that battle, but not the war. The Drayik's retaliation made an impact, but the son of Discord and Crysalis had locked the army away as his sister stole the memory of the war, and of all the generals, privates, and other soldiers.  
Those ponies lived in the the Dream World. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Ah, the pieces, they fall together!)-(Rarity's POV)- Pinkie, stooooop!"  
we screamed. She turned at looked at us. "What?" "Don't open that door!" Rainbow Dash ordered. Pinkie burst into a fit of laughter, "Naw you silly fillies, I wasn't gonna open it! I just thought I heard something!" A loud banging was heard from behind the gates, "NEVER FORGIVE, NEVER FORGIVE!" yelled a voice from inside. "Now, well that didn't sound that nice at all!" I said, voice wavering ever so slightly. The banging grew louder and louder untill dents were becoming visible. Twilight gasped, "We need to warn the others! Fluttershy, Rarity warn these civilians, Rainbow Dash and I'll warn everyone else. At that they were off. I went off one side and Fluttershy got the other, we told the ponies to get inside. Then we came upon a dark side of the kingdom, Changelings dwelled there, we tried to get them inside. They refused our pleads and armed themselves, "Hiding never solved anything!" hissed one. Fluttershy stared them down, that seemed to have worked. Twilight returned with the others. Pinkie Pie stood at the gate, oblivious to whatever is about to happen. The Princess Dreamwalked retreated into her castle, leavind Sir Lightning Rod,  
Dark Heart, and Metallica Winds with us. "Ok," spoke the Sir, "General, position!" Dark Heart nodded. "Private,  
rally the troops!" Metallica flew off. The dents in the gate were remarkable in size, it wouldn't be much sooner untill they break. The Sir turned to us, "Prepare for a fight!"  
Fluttershy's eyes widened, "Can I just go... somewhere else?  
Please?" He shook his head, "It's too late for that now..."  
The gate broke revealing an army of half-blooded beings. Dragon and pony, mixed together... -(Princess Dreamwalker's POV)- I remember all too well what happened that fateful day, when those earth ponies came in, wanting power... The came in and defeated every dragon that guarded our walls, they came into the chambers, and they took the wrong turn... Instead of going into the dream chamber, the barged into the one of nightmares.. They gained power, but at a terrible cost. No longer were they ponies, but power hungry monsters. That day I lost my apprentice, the great, great,  
great grandmother of the one I have today, Flame; the life was drained from her ancestor. I had grown fond of her, and watched as dark fangs killed her. I will make sure that Flame will not meet the same fate... It was the beginning of the Drayik. They were stonger than anything we could have known. And yet, we faced them head on...  
Pure suicide... 


	6. Chapter 6

(Whazzup? This story went by faster than I thought so I slowed down production. This my be the last chapter,  
depending on how it plays out.)-(Fluttershy's POV)- I gave out a loud shriek, these ponies were scarier than I thought. I flew off into the city, followed by those monster-things. I hid under a food cart and watched as the army ran rampant. I watched as unicorns, pegasi and changelings fought the bad guys. Just then a familiar voice called right beside me. "Why hello my little Flutters, need some help?" a mini Discord was standing on the quartz road under the cart. "Umm.. Yes, that would be nice." "No problem, come on!" "W-wha?  
I'm not going out there!" I ended up saying that a little too loud and one of the monsters knocked over the cart. "Hello little pony!" yelled its gruesome voice. "Yeep!" I flew off and hid under a porch. I looked out through the steps at the fighting. Oh, I just... really dislike fighting! Twilight and everypony was using ther talents and stuff.. Rarity was... giving them makeovers? They were blinded with blush and Rainbow Dash would kick them or something like that. "Ya know, this would be easier if you helped.." Discord pointed out. I nodded slowly, looking at the floor. "But, what will I do?" "You got talents,  
now use 'em!" "O-ok!" I broke through the porch [I'll pay for that later] and began to stare down the monsters. They stared back and I was kind of intimidated... I flew back under the, now broken, porch. I was gasping for air, "They're too scaaarry!"  
Discord face-hoofed, "Use your other talents. Pretty soon Princess Dreamwalker and Prince Distort Sphere were flying towards us, monitoring the scene, preparing a strategy. A few nearby Drayik [If I'm correct, sorry if I'm not] shot fire balls at them. One hit Dreamwalker in the wing and she was sent spiraling down and landed a few feet away. The Drayik that shot her grinned deviously, then Distort shot a greenish-black energy ball at him. Twilight flew over,  
"Is everypony okay?" She turned to Discord, "Discord?  
Aren't you supposed to watch the castle?" He grinned, "Oh,  
was I?" I think he was here to see his kids. Dreamwalker's vision cleared and she looked over at her brother and then to Discord. "Father!" she exclaimed. "Father, what?"  
He mustn't know then... Rainbow Dash looked impatient, "She's your daughter, he's your son. There, will someone help!? It's getting hard doing this alone!" Rarity nodded, "Indeed, although not alone, might as well should be, I'm almost out!" Everypony,  
including myself began to fight, it was really hard. We pushed the army back into the gate when the leader emerged, "Miss me Princess?" She shivered with discust. "I got this..."  
She said blankly. "Darling, are you sure that's a good idea? You happen to be injured!" Rarity exclaimed. Rainbow Dash nodded,  
"Any flier caught with a bad wing is a gonner!" "I have unfinished buisiness with him unfortunately..." She faced the leader as everypony crowded around the fight. From Sir Lightning Rod to Metallica Wind, silence... "You could've been mine Dreamwalker!" the monster exclaimed. "Maybe, but I can't, I wouldn't!" "Playing hard to get eh?" "I'm not playing! I am married with three foals! NO GAMES, JUST LEAVE WHILE YOU CAN!" "Oh, well, I'll just end your misery then cripple!" He was turning all pride into fear... I can't imagine Princess' Dreamwalker's feelings now. He finally stopped insulting and attacked. She was down and nearly out. "She can't do this alone.." Twilight noted. We all nodded. Discord and Distort went in to fight. Distort's color scheme was darker than Discord's. And they spiraled in battle, untill one came out victorious. The smoke was unbearable, I coughed and saw Discord holding Dreamwalker's body.  
"She just needs some rest." Twilight cracked a smile,  
"Maybe you can get your throne now!" Everone laughed. The Drayik thingies retreated into their dimension. Twilight used her magic combined with every able pony's magic to banish the world into its own planet. a few weeks later there were quartz stairs leading from the feild by Ponyville and the Dream World, now called Dreamtopia. I looked out my window to see Princess Dreamwalker standing next to a blue filly with an orange mane. "Hey Flame,  
wanna go on an adventure?" 


End file.
